


Created For Vengeance

by MissChioga



Category: Death Sentence (2007)
Genre: F/M, I've been posting these on tumblr so they're probably extremely short, Smut might be added later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-28 15:54:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/676192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissChioga/pseuds/MissChioga





	1. Chapter 1

He folded his hands on the table, his blue eyes staring into her brown ones for a moment before he sighed.

“Why’re ya here Hanson?” Silence answered his question as the woman in front of him only fixed him with her own stare. He took the opportunity to take in her appearance, mentally checking all the signs of drug use that he had known she would acquire. Hanson’s face was gaunt and her once luscious long brown hair was now greasy and full of tangles. She wasn’t the beauty queen of Southie anymore…she was the crack whore.

Billy couldn’t quite understand what had happened that had changed her so drastically. Sure, he’d heard the stories. She was drugged and raped at a party, her father’s death had finally become a reality to her, she killed someone and the guilt was getting to her. The only thing that he really knew was that last rumor was the biggest crock of shit that he’d ever heard. Sterling Hanson would ever had been able to kill anyone, even when she was pissed off. He could still remember when he’d seen her at school on one of those rare occasions that he’d actually shown up. Billy hadn’t been able to tell if she was homeless or just extremely poor, but he had definitely respected the way that she had walked with her head held high, like she owned the place. Even with the tattered holes that everyone could see in her clothes.

“I need ya help.” The words had taken Billy off guard a bit. Hanson didn’t ask for help, especially from the Darleys, hell, she wouldn’t even sell herself to anyone associated with them. She had learned a long time ago not to be in their debt, and she had learned that lesson in a way that she wouldn’t have an easy time forgetting.

The bald gang leader quickly composed himself and his blue eyes narrowed, “With that?”

Once again, his only answer was silence and Billy forced himself to pay attention to her eyes again. They were guarded, calculating, as if Hanson was weighing the odds of actually telling him or just simply leaving and pretending that this whole meeting had never happened. He found himself wishing that she would do the latter.

“I need ya to find someone for me.”


	2. Chapter 2

Billy racked his brain to figure out what she needed his help for. She wouldn’t come to a Darley for anything…what the hell had changed?

“There’s this pimp that’s been messing with some of the other girls lately…no one else will touch him. I figured that ya were crazy enough ta check him out.”

The gang leader looked at Hanson, he was her last resort, that made more sense. “Tha fuck’s in it for me?”

“Real estate.” Her dead hazel eyes bored into his harsh blue ones, “Ya’d have plenty of new customers. Our usual one’s been cheatin’ us.”

Billy thought for a moment, the prospect of more territory was a good one, but he didn’t know if it was worth killing some pimp. Still, even Bones would be happy with more money.

“I’ll look into it.”

Hanson broke out into a toothy grin and Billy caught a glimpse of the beauty queen that she had once been, but then she stopped smiling and stood up to leave.

“Hanson.” She turned to look back at him, her hazel eyes dead and her brown hair messy and limp again, “Clean yaself up and get ya ass off tha streets. Ya don’t belong there.”

She scoffed, “Ya don’t know shit about me Darley. Keep ya nose out of my fucking business.”

“Just do it Hanson.” he let out a gruff laugh before turning serious again, “Ya dad wouldn’t approve.”

Hanson froze, her hazel eyes narrowing and making them seem more alive, “Shut tha fuck up.”

Billy quirked an eyebrow and let her walk away, watching her ass as she angrily strutted toward the door. Blinking, he picked up his cell phone and opened it, calling Bodie and waiting for him to answer.

“Yeah?”

“We got shit ta do.”


	3. Chapter 3

The mustang purred under him as Billy glided her down the street. He could see the women standing on corners in their skimpiest outfits, waiting for some John to pick them up. Billy shook his head at the sight and noticed a seventeen year old boy standing in the hooker’s midst, for a moment, he saw Joe, but when he blinked, his baby brother’s face went away.

He had seen these sights all his life, but he could never have made himself do that. Sure, he had Joe had been desperate enough at times, but robbing stores and pick pocketing people was much easier than him or Joe selling themselves out to some perverted asshole.

Billy scratched at the scruff on his jaw, both looking for his target and for Hanson. He hadn’t seen her on the streets since she had come to him for help a week ago and he found himself hoping that she’d taken his words to heart. But, Billy also knew how hard it was to break an addiction to heroine. He’d seen withdraws from it firsthand and it wasn’t something that even Billy wouldn’t wish on his enemies. Heroine was also expensive; if she couldn’t kick that shit then she was destined to end back on the streets with these lot lizards pretty quickly.

He drove passed on of the girls, ignoring her as she walked closer to his car, and then looked over at his passenger seat as the cell phone there disrupted the quiet inside of his car.

“What?”

“We found Hanson.”

“Yeah?” Billy waited expectantly, waiting for Bodie to tell him something about what she was doing.

Finally Bodie cleared his throat, “She looks fine. Don’t think she’s working or anything.”

“Good. Keep following her.” 

He hung up the phone and threw it back into the passenger seat, turning on his radio and taking a left at one of the intersections. This day had turned out to be a complete waste of time and it was starting to piss him off. He didn’t have time to waste…eventually Bones was going to get on his ass about making more money. Driving into the parking lot of a gas station, Billy turned his car off, getting out of his mustang and walking inside.

After this he was taking over for Heco in a couple of hours, and with how slow his day was going already, he was positive that it was only going to get worse.

He bought a cup of coffee, paying the woman behind the counter and then turned to go back to leave and go back into his car when the guy that he had been tailing for the past week walked inside. Billy hid his smile and took a large gulp of his coffee, passing Ray Montage as he left the building and got into his car. Shedding himself of his jacket, he waited until Ray exited the gas station and followed him as the asshole began walking through streets, laughing and making jokes at skimpy drug dealers and older hookers as he went by.

Billy tailed him, watching as the women stepped away when he walked by, some stepping back into the shadows so he wouldn’t see them, others stepping closer to other hookers so he wouldn’t catch them alone on the streets. He hadn’t figured out much about Ray, but Billy’d had Baggy and Jamie talk to some of the girls here…apparently he’d almost killed a few of them. Billy wasn’t one for killing hookers, they were already dead to him…being forced to sell themselves had made them shells of their former selves, why kill them? But, he also couldn’t look down on the guy, Billy himself had killed people for no apparent reason to some people…he wasn’t going to start being hypocritical. Everyone had their reasons, and fuck anyone who questioned those reasons.

Eventually, Billy was in the predicament of having to leave his precious mustang somewhere and follow the asshole on foot, and though it wasn’t something that he was looking forward to…Billy wanted to get this shit finished with so he could go back to the routine that he and the boys had suddenly fallen into. It was rare to have a routine in Southie, and it was something that was definitely dangerous, but everyone knew better than to fuck with a Darley, so Billy had deemed it safe to do…and now that whole thing was falling away to nothingness. It almost pissed Billy off.

“Let’s get this shit over with.” He grumbled to himself and left his car, locked, in a parking spot, mentally checking everyone that was around his chosen parking spot. If someone was going to screw with the car that he had built and fixed up by himself, they were in for a rude awakening on the etiquette to follow when it came to him.

With another grumble, Billy proceeded to follow Ray again, falling into the habits that Bones had taught him long ago when his fat ass needed something done and was too lazy to do it himself. The thought made the bald gang leader grin maliciously. Just like Bones had taught him.


	4. Chapter 4

Hanson let out a loud sigh as she spotted the red mustang across the street from her rundown apartment. Billy Darley hadn’t had anyone follow her since they had seen each other that first time in high school and she didn’t understand why he was doing it now.

“I told him to stay outta my fucking business…tha asshole.” She smiled slightly even as her roommate heard the annoyance in her voice.

Her roommate, or more accurately her little sister, looked at Hanson strangely, “Why’d ya go ta him?” 

“Stay out of it Elle. None of this concerns ya.” Hanson turned to look at her sister angrily, seeing the contemptuous look that the fourteen year old was shooting her.

Everyone who saw the two together would describe them as the before and after. Eleanor Hanson, known to most as Elle, was the before, the beauty queen that Hanson once had been in high school. Her hazel eyes were bright, her blonde hair cut short and kept clean, her skin was tan, and her face was freckled.

Sterling Hanson was the after. Her hazel eyes were dead and filled with knowledge of things that most twenty four year olds never see in a lifetime, her long brown hair was messy and tangled, and her tan skin had seen much better days. Her face was covered in makeup from the night before when she had gone through her usual routine of night walking.

The dynamic between the two sisters, however, was much different from their opposite appearances. They were forced to become close when Bones Darley had decided that their father was never going to pay back the enormous debt that he owed. Watching their father get shot, point blank, in the head had forced them to love each other.

Now, at present times, they were were forced mainly to working together just to keep food on the table and a roof, albeit a shitty one, over their heads. Elle had taken up waitressing at a local diner on the weekends and after school, while Hanson had taken up street walking and heroin, much to her little sister’s disgust.

“Why’d ya go ta him Hanson?” Elle broke the silence that had fallen between them, her hazel eyes narrowing into a glare.

In turn, Hanson only blinked at her sister, wishing that she hadn’t thrown her heroin down the drain a week ago, “He was my last resort Elle. I didn’t have a choice.”

“Ya could’ve just ignored Ray.”

Hanson laughed at her sister harshly, shaking her head at the fourteen year old’s naivety, “He killed one of tha other girls. I’m not letting that bastard get away with that shit.” 

“But why Darley?”

“Are ya not listening ta me? He was my last fucking choice. Let tha goddamn subject drop Elle.” Her hazel eyes lit up with a sudden angry fire as she looked at her sister, and then, absentmindedly, she scratched at the track marks on the crook of her arm, “I got shit ta do.” 

Hanson walked past her sister and walked into the room that she and Elle shared, quickly changing into a pair of sweats and running a brush through her unkempt hair. As she walked back into the living room, she threw her hair into a quick ponytail and grabbed her bag.

“Lock tha door behind me and don’t let anybody in. I’ll be back in a few hours.” No one moved until, finally, Elle nodded.

Hanson sighed as the crisp, cold, Southie air oozed through her sweats and then walked down the two flights of stairs before she came to the sidewalk and winked to Bodie and Jamie from where they sat, watching her in the red mustang. She scratched at the crook of her arm again, wishing that she had a hit before she pulled out a cigarette and lit it, taking a large puff from it and blowing the smoke from her mouth.

Though the twenty four year old woman would never admit it, the words that Billy had spoken a week ago to her had really sunken in. She’d only been to work once that week and for the first time she had hated it more than she ever had. Even the John that had picked her up, one of her usuals, had been more unpleasant than normal. However, she attributed most of this to the lack of heroin in her system.

Hanson bit her lip, uncomfortable with this knowledge. She didn’t know how to do anything else…how was she going to continue paying the bills that she and Elle seemed to constantly owe?

How was she supposed to supply herself with more heroin if she couldn’t handle going through the withdrawals?

“Fuck!” She growled and threw her finished cigarette on the ground. The purr of the crimson mustang brought her attention and she turned to look at Bodie and Jamie through the windshield. Walking toward the car, and getting in the back, “Take me to tha nearest bar.”

“We ain’t ya fucking chauffeurs.” Bodie protested, turning around to look at her, “Get tha hell outta tha car.”

Hanson laughed, “Make me.”

Bodie opened his mouth to protest, but he saw something in her eyes that reminded him slightly of Billy when he was going after his prey. So, he put the mustang in drive and called Billy.

“What?”

“We found Hanson.” Bodie’s eye found hers in the rearview mirror, and he glared at her as she laughed.

“Yeah?”

Bodie fell silent, flaring at Hanson as she leaned through the space between the Jamie and Bodie’s seats and began screwing with the radio. He refrained from hitting her hand and then cleared his throat, “She looks fine. Don’t think she’d working or anything.”

“Good keep following her.” Billy hung up on him and Bodie sighed, driving Hanson to the Four Roses.


	5. Chapter 5

**“I will turn myself into a gun, because I’m hungry and hollow and just want something to call my own. I’ll be your slaughterhouse, your killing floor, your morgue and final resting.”**

**\- Richard Siken**

Billy would never admit to anyone that he actually enjoyed the feeling that came along when he killed someone. Ray’s body was on the floor, a bullet hole replacing his left eye and exiting out through the back of his head. The bald gang leader looked down at the body with a maniacal grin before he kicked Ray and left the abandoned warehouse that Billy had followed him inside.

Ray had gotten a pretty deep cut on Billy’s arm, one that he fully intended to have Hanson clean up just because the whole thing was her fault; but it seemed as if Ray hadn’t exactly been the brightest crayon in the box. Everyone knew not to bring a knife to a gun fight, and as soon as the blade had sliced through his skin, Billy had shot him in the eye, growling a “fuck you” loudly.

He made it back to his mustang quickly and turned up the heat as soon as she was on.

Killing Ray had been a bit easy, and Billy found himself hoping that someone would come out of the woodworks searching for a fight. It was always more fun when the enemy was on the path of revenge, sometimes even a bit hard, and after the routine that he and the boys had fallen into, it would be good for all of them to have a challenge.

Billy pulled his phone from his pocket and called Bodie, “Where ya at?”

“Tha Roses.” Bodie spoke, sounding like he was yelling above a crowd and Billy growled.

“Where tha hell is Hanson?”

“She’s here too. All but dragged Jamie and me here.”

Billy smirked, sounded like Hanson to get her way, even in high school she was good at that…it was an annoying quality that never ceased to piss him off, “I’ll be there in a minute.”

He hung up and sped off toward the Roses, lighting a cigarette and taking a large puff from it. His arm, now starting to throb as his adrenaline slowly ebbed, made him drive faster.

**\- - -**

“Sammy, gimme a beer.” Billy walked inside the Four Roses, passing by the surprising amount of people that filled the bar. He spotted Bodie and Jamie sitting in the back, and Hanson was flirting with one of the regulars that sat near the front door. Even in seats, the guys she was talking to looked excited.

Billy watched her for a minute as he waited for his beer. Hanson looked alive again, her hair was brushed and was pulled down, showering her shoulders in a brown curtain…and the biggest thing that he saw was that those hazel eyes of hers were alive and smiling the way that they had back in high school. He smirked slightly and grabbed the beer that Sammy had handed him, and then, after taking a quick swig, he walked toward Hanson.

“I gotta talk to ya, Hanson.” Billy cut into the conversation that he had been watching take place, ignoring the indignant look that crossed her victim’s face before it returned to normal.

Hanson turned her head to look at the gang leader with a harsh look, “I’m trying ta have a conversation here.”

The smirk fell from Billy’s face and his blue eyes narrowed, the almost euphoric feeling that he had been experiencing disappeared completely, “Tha fuck did ya just say ta me?”

His grip on the beer bottle tightened and Hanson straightened up from where she was leaning over the table, “I said, I’m trying ta have a conversation. Tha fuck’s so important?”

The bar went quiet and Billy, trying to maintain his calm, set his beer on the table that Hanson had been using to lean on, the regular that she had been flirting with stared at the two in front of him with wide eyes, realizing that he had probably been flirting with a woman that had a serious death wish. People didn’t stand up to Billy Darley, especially women, but Sterling Hanson was perfectly fine with challenging that mentality.

They squared off, Billy towering over Hanson, but both giving equally imposing glares. It continued to stay silent until Billy roughly grabbed Hanson’s arm and dragged her passed Bodie and Jamie, into the back room.

“What tha fuck is ya problem, Darley?” she pulled her arm from Billy’s grip and he watched as she scratched the crook of her arm before he answered her.

“Ya my fucking problem.” He growled at the brunette as she smirked back at him.

They fell silent, and then her eyes travelled to Billy’s bleeding arm, “Are ya alright?”

“M’fine.”

Hanson’s smirk became a fully fledged smile as she moved to the sink and wet a paper towel, “Ya arm’s telling me another story.”

“Ya friend Ray was quick with a knife.”

Billy watched, triumphantly, as she froze, “Tha bastard wasn’t my friend.”

“Well, he’s dead now.”

She turned to him, watching as Billy took off his leather jacket and long sleeved shirt, revealing a white wife beater and a large cut on his left arm. Hanson took a large look at it before gently placing the wet paper towel on it. Suddenly, Billy had a flashback to when she had found him when he was fifteen after a particularly bad fight with Bones, drunkenly wandering around.

“That was pretty quick, even for you.” Her hazel eyes, still slightly lit up, both from flirting with the man outside and from their little standoff, caught his blue ones and Billy let out a rough laugh.

“Bones likes money, we had to cut some shifts for your little job.”

Hanson’s eyes narrowed and she pressed harder than necessary on Billy’s arm, “Bones is a fucking asshole.”

“Watch ya goddamn mouth.”

Hanson laughed at the spark in his eye and peeled the, now red, paper towel away from the cut.

“Ya need stitches.”

“I don’t need shit.”


	6. Chapter 6

Billy Darley didn’t go to diners. Even the few that were in Southie, where a surprisingly large amount of drug deals took place, he just didn’t belong there. However, in the past month since the mysterious death of Ray Montage, he had been a new regular to Sal’s Diner.

It was a snowy night when the bald gang leader entered Sal’s, catching the eye of Sterling Hanson from where the brunette was talking to another waitress. After a moment, she walked over to the table he had sat at, bringing him his usual cup of black coffee (like his soul, Hanson had once told him) and a menu.

“Hey Darley.” She placed the coffee and menu down and took a seat across from him, waiting as he looked over the menu.

They were silent, the only sounds coming from the kitchen and the waitress that was flirting, loudly, with one of the cooks. Billy flipped the page of his menu thoughtfully before clearing his throat and lighting a cigarette.

“We gotta call today.” He finally broke the silence and passed her the cigarette like he would a blunt, watching Hanson’s lips as they encircled the filter.

“Yeah?” Hanson took another puff and handed his cigarette back.

Billy accepted it and took a large gulp of coffee, “When ya were on tha streets, did ya ever hear anything about a Justin Montage?”

“Don’t think so,” Hanson shrugged for a moment, “I get off at ten, I’ll go talk ta some of tha girls then.”

He nodded at her, “I’ll go with ya.”

“Are ya worried about me, Darley?” she shot him a toothy grin as his blue eyes narrowed.

“Shut tha fuck up and get me a damn hamburger.”

Hanson laughed and stood up, snatching the menu from his hands, “Be careful, Darley, or I might just ‘accidentally’ spill coffee on ya lap.”

Annoyed, Billy growled and watched the brunette as she strutted away.

**\- - -**

“Ya finished?” Hanson appeared, filling his coffee cup and looking expectantly at his almost empty plate.

“Yeah. “ she took it, placing it in the sing for the other waitress to wash and replaced the coffee pot into its holder before she returned to Billy’s booth.

“Ya may not have ta pay here, but I expect a good tip.” She smiled at the bald gang leader across from her.

He gave her a smirk in return, “Here’s ya tip, don’t threaten ta pour coffee in my fucking lap again.”

“Kiss my fucking ass.”

They fell silent again and Billy noticed the changed that had happened in her once again. The brown hair that had been dead and tangled was slowly coming back to life and her hazel eyes had trturned to that playful look that he had been so accustomed to when they were in high school. Billy, though he would never admit it, even to himself, was proud of her. He’d stayed with her and her little sister when the withdraws has hit. Watched helplessly as she had shook violently in her bed. He’d seen heroin withdraws before but the shaking and the amount of time that she’d vomited in those couple of weeks had only reinforced his mentality of staying away from his product.

Staying with her during that time had also earned back Hanson’s trust that they had had before zBones had become money hungry and decided to make an example with her father. And her fourteen year old sister had stopped glaring at him and the boys whenever they came over. It had surprised him how…pleased it made him. However, Billy hated to think that way, it was a way that made him weak, and Billy Darley was anything but weak.

“Ya ready? I got shit ta do.” Billy stood up, watching as Hanson followed him, saying a quirk goodbye to the waitress as they left.

They got into the mustang, turning the heat up immediately as Hanson shook snow out of her hair. He sped down the street, watching Hanson from the corner of his eye for a moment before he cleared his throat.

“Here.” Billy handed Hanson a business card and at smirked at the brunette’s expression, “Ya said last week that tha heat in ya apartment stopped working. Call Dom when ya get tired of freezing ya ass off.”

Hanson shook her head, “Me and Elle got another heater. We’ll be fine.”

“Just take tha damn number and call him.”

She took the card from his hand, looking at the number and sighed. She wouldn’t have to call Dom, just because she took the card didn’t mean she was going to act on the favor that Billy was doing for her.

“It’s already paid for, if ya don’t call him ya wasting my fucking money.”

Hanson sighed, “Why don’t ya use it? I’m sure Joe needs something.”

“Joe’s fine.” Billy looked at her, his blue eyes hard, “Just fix ya goddamn heat. Ya apartment is miserable enough without it.”

She was silent for a moment, watching Billy as he turned back to the road before she rolled her eyes in annoyance, and pushed her hips against her seatbelt to slip the card into her back pocket.

“Thanks.”

Billy only shrugged in return and handed Hanson a lit cigarette.

The rest of the ten minute drive to Hanson’s former stomping ground was a quick one that mainly involved Hanson fiddling with the radio, much to Billy’s annoyance, and then, finally she told him to stop the car in front of one of the girls. Hanson stepped out and walked in front of the mustang, tapping the hood with her knuckle and went over to the girl.

“Candy, I need ta ask ya something.”

The bleach blond Asian woman was obviously high, but she nodded, “What d’ya need Hanson?”

“Have ya ever heard about a guy named Justin Montage?”

Candy thought for a moment, “Yeah, I think it was Ray’s cousin. They were pretty close. Can I ask why?”

“Seems like Justin wants some revenge.” Hanson shrugged and Candy smiled.

“Justin wasn’t very smart, ya won’t have ta worry about him much. He used to be afraid of tha dark when he was a kid.”

The two women laughed, “Thanks Candy.”

“Any time sweetheart.” They hugged and Hanson went back to the passenger seat of the mustang.

“See ya around Candy.”

The woman smiled at Hanson as the brunette got back into the car and Billy drove off.

“Who tha hell was that?”

Hanson smirked over at him, “Candy grew up next to Ray. They dated in high school and then they broke up for some mysterious reason and Candy followed her mother onto tha streets.” She shrugged, “Been working there since she was sixteen. I told ya ta ask her about Ray…did ya even ask her anything?”

“Didn’t need to.”

Hanson glared at Billy, “Ya don’t listen ta shit.”

“I don’t have ta.”


	7. Chapter 7

Billy Darley didn’t go to diners. Even the few that were in Southie, where a surprisingly large amount of drug deals took place, he just didn’t belong there. However, in the past month since the mysterious death of Ray Montage, he had been a new regular to Sal’s Diner.

It was a snowy night when the bald gang leader entered Sal’s, catching the eye of Sterling Hanson from where the brunette was talking to another waitress. After a moment, she walked over to the table he had sat at, bringing him his usual cup of black coffee (like his soul, Hanson had once told him) and a menu.

“Hey Darley.” She placed the coffee and menu down and took a seat across from him, waiting as he looked over the menu.

They were silent, the only sounds coming from the kitchen and the waitress that was flirting, loudly, with one of the cooks. Billy flipped the page of his menu thoughtfully before clearing his throat and lighting a cigarette.

“We gotta call today.” He finally broke the silence and passed her the cigarette like he would a blunt, watching Hanson’s lips as they encircled the filter.

“Yeah?” Hanson took another puff and handed his cigarette back.

Billy accepted it and took a large gulp of coffee, “When ya were on tha streets, did ya ever hear anything about a Justin Montage?”

“Don’t think so,” Hanson shrugged for a moment, “I get off at ten, I’ll go talk ta some of tha girls then.”

He nodded at her, “I’ll go with ya.”

“Are ya worried about me, Darley?” she shot him a toothy grin as his blue eyes narrowed.

“Shut tha fuck up and get me a damn hamburger.”

Hanson laughed and stood up, snatching the menu from his hands, “Be careful, Darley, or I might just ‘accidentally’ spill coffee on ya lap.”

Annoyed, Billy growled and watched the brunette as she strutted away.

**\- - -**

“Ya finished?” Hanson appeared, filling his coffee cup and looking expectantly at his almost empty plate.

“Yeah. “ she took it, placing it in the sing for the other waitress to wash and replaced the coffee pot into its holder before she returned to Billy’s booth.

“Ya may not have ta pay here, but I expect a good tip.” She smiled at the bald gang leader across from her.

He gave her a smirk in return, “Here’s ya tip, don’t threaten ta pour coffee in my fucking lap again.”

“Kiss my fucking ass.”

They fell silent again and Billy noticed the changed that had happened in her once again. The brown hair that had been dead and tangled was slowly coming back to life and her hazel eyes had trturned to that playful look that he had been so accustomed to when they were in high school. Billy, though he would never admit it, even to himself, was proud of her. He’d stayed with her and her little sister when the withdraws has hit. Watched helplessly as she had shook violently in her bed. He’d seen heroin withdraws before but the shaking and the amount of time that she’d vomited in those couple of weeks had only reinforced his mentality of staying away from his product.

Staying with her during that time had also earned back Hanson’s trust that they had had before zBones had become money hungry and decided to make an example with her father. And her fourteen year old sister had stopped glaring at him and the boys whenever they came over. It had surprised him how…pleased it made him. However, Billy hated to think that way, it was a way that made him weak, and Billy Darley was anything but weak.

“Ya ready? I got shit ta do.” Billy stood up, watching as Hanson followed him, saying a quirk goodbye to the waitress as they left.

They got into the mustang, turning the heat up immediately as Hanson shook snow out of her hair. He sped down the street, watching Hanson from the corner of his eye for a moment before he cleared his throat.

“Here.” Billy handed Hanson a business card and at smirked at the brunette’s expression, “Ya said last week that tha heat in ya apartment stopped working. Call Dom when ya get tired of freezing ya ass off.”

Hanson shook her head, “Me and Elle got another heater. We’ll be fine.”

“Just take tha damn number and call him.”

She took the card from his hand, looking at the number and sighed. She wouldn’t have to call Dom, just because she took the card didn’t mean she was going to act on the favor that Billy was doing for her.

“It’s already paid for, if ya don’t call him ya wasting my fucking money.”

Hanson sighed, “Why don’t ya use it? I’m sure Joe needs something.”

“Joe’s fine.” Billy looked at her, his blue eyes hard, “Just fix ya goddamn heat. Ya apartment is miserable enough without it.”

She was silent for a moment, watching Billy as he turned back to the road before she rolled her eyes in annoyance, and pushed her hips against her seatbelt to slip the card into her back pocket.

“Thanks.”

Billy only shrugged in return and handed Hanson a lit cigarette.

The rest of the ten minute drive to Hanson’s former stomping ground was a quick one that mainly involved Hanson fiddling with the radio, much to Billy’s annoyance, and then, finally she told him to stop the car in front of one of the girls. Hanson stepped out and walked in front of the mustang, tapping the hood with her knuckle and went over to the girl.

“Candy, I need ta ask ya something.”

The bleach blond Asian woman was obviously high, but she nodded, “What d’ya need Hanson?”

“Have ya ever heard about a guy named Justin Montage?”

Candy thought for a moment, “Yeah, I think it was Ray’s cousin. They were pretty close. Can I ask why?”

“Seems like Justin wants some revenge.” Hanson shrugged and Candy smiled.

“Justin wasn’t very smart, ya won’t have ta worry about him much. He used to be afraid of tha dark when he was a kid.”

The two women laughed, “Thanks Candy.”

“Any time sweetheart.” They hugged and Hanson went back to the passenger seat of the mustang.

“See ya around Candy.”

The woman smiled at Hanson as the brunette got back into the car and Billy drove off.

“Who tha hell was that?”

Hanson smirked over at him, “Candy grew up next to Ray. They dated in high school and then they broke up for some mysterious reason and Candy followed her mother onto tha streets.” She shrugged, “Been working there since she was sixteen. I told ya ta ask her about Ray…did ya even ask her anything?”

“Didn’t need to.”

Hanson glared at Billy, “Ya don’t listen ta shit.”

“I don’t have ta.”


	8. Chapter 8

Justin Montage was pissed. Actually, he was beyond pissed…his cousin, someone that had been more like his older brother had been murdered in cold blood because some bitch couldn’t handle the way that he was treating her fellow whores. And now, once again, he had been given the task of picking up Ray’s mess, even if Ray was dead now. Justin was finishing this shit, he was going to kill his cousin’s killer and the bitch that had gone to his killer, and then he was going to take over the territory of the bastard he was soon going to kill.

He, unlike his cousin, knew how to present himself in Southie. After he had gotten out of middle school, Justin had left to go to Detroit, where he beefed up, learned how to shoot a gun, and got over his childish fear of the dark. Now he was back home having to deal with this shit because his cousin was a dumbfuck…

Scanning the apartment complex across from where he had parked his car, Justin watched as the former whore walked up the stairs, her brown hair pulled up into a messy bun, the waitressing uniform she was wearing seemed unfit for the weather that Boston was currently experiencing and the wind blew the shirt of it up a bit, showing her upper thigh as she finally entered her apartment. Justin gave a large, sadistic, smile. This bitch was the first to go, and though he wanted to make Ray’s killer pay the most, he knew that this was the next best thing.

**\- - -**

Hanson walked into her apartment, shivering as the wind blew the skirt of her work uniform up her thigh. She shook her hair out of its ponytail, and threw her jacket on the back of a chair and walked into bathroom, brushing her teeth quickly before going back into the living room and plopping down onto the couch.

Her day had been a long one, filled with assaholic people at the bar, and, once again, no visit from Billy or his boys. She found herself missing the frequent visits recently, enjoying their rambunctious actions and voices filling Sal’s Diner before she got off her shift and they kidnapped her to the Four Roses. The gang had been busy trying to find Ray’s cousin, and so far had had absolutely no luck on their hunt, making the men have even shorter tempers than normal whenever they did actually show up for food. Hanson was used to their attitudes though, they didn’t faze her at all, which was why, when they had the rare chance in the last couple of weeks, they went to her rather than the Roses. She could put up with them when no one else could.

All she really wanted to do was to change into some pajamas and pass out on her bed, but she was willing to settle for a quick nap on the couch before Elle came home. Turning on the television for some noise, she settled into laying down and closed her eyes.

**\- - -**

It wasn’t long before Justin made it up the stairs and into Hanson’s apartment, picking the lock without much problem and finding the former whore sleeping on the couch, her brunette hair now out of the ponytail and laying in her face as she slept. Justin smiled maliciously down at her, pulling a switchblade out of his pocket and moving to lean down in front of her.

“Wake tha fuck up, bitch.”

He watched as her eyes flew open in surprise and her eyes looked from him to the knife in his hand as he held it up to her cheek, letting the cool metal touch her warm skin.

“Tha fuck are you?” The words escaped her mouth before she realized the situation that she was in. This asshole wasn’t Billy, and he wasn’t going to allow her to talk to him like that, especially if he was holding a knife against her cheek. She could feel with cool metal move against her skin as she had spoken, but her hard hazel eyes never softened.

She wasn’t going to show fear to whoever this asshole was, she knew better than to do that…had learned that the first time that someone had broke into her house when she was fifteen. But this time didn’t seem like that time, Billy wasn’t going to barge in demanding to know why she had been making out with some guy in their math class and walk in on some guy taking her father’s money.

“Ya remember my cousin Ray?”

The hard look fell from Hanson’s eyes immediately. So this way Justin Montage…Candy must not have seen him in a few years.

“Tha fuck d’ya want?”

Justin sent her another malicious smile, “I think ya know exactly what I want.”


	9. Chapter 9

The first blow wasn’t something that Hanson had been expecting. Sure, she’d been hit before…she’d been hit a lot in recent years since she had gotten out of high school. But this was different. This was angrier than she had ever experienced before, and it was something that she never wanted to experience again.

Justin, after explaining to her why he was there, has dragged her up from where she had been laying on the couch and had thrown her into the table in front of the television, breaking the cheap wood and then dragging her up by the hair again. Her surprise had given him an advantage and because of his hold on her hair she couldn’t run to go get the gun that Billy had left her on her bedside table, she was suddenly starting to regret not listening to him when the bald gang leader had instructed her to keep it with her wherever she went.

He pulled her closer to him, his breath fanning over her face and his angry brown eyes glaring down at her before he tightened his grip on her hair and threw her back toward the broken table. This being thrown around thing was staring to piss her off and as he came toward her again, Hanson kicked him in the shin with the heels that she had worn to work and had never taken off. As Justin doubled over in pain, Hanson gave a triumphant smirk and got up from the floor, running to her bedroom and grabbing the gun off of her bedside table.

“Ya fucking bitch.” Justin walked toward her room and Hanson pointed her gun at him, her hazel eyes glaring at him in return as he shot her a smile, “Ya gonna shoot me bitch? Do it.”

She pointed the gun at him, trying to line up the shot from across the room and pulled the trigger, missing his shoulder by inches. “God damn it.” About to take another shot, Justin spoke again, shaking his head at her.

“No, now it’s my turn.” Hanson watched as he brought out his own gun, and just as she had fired her’s again, Justin’s bullet was already coming toward her, hitting her in the chest and sending her backwards.

**\- - -**

Billy wasn’t used to getting calls from Eleanor Hanson, so, when he received one from her, he grew worried even before he had answered it. He was tired, having been hunting that Montage asshole and now he was getting a call from Hanson’s little sister…he couldn’t deal with this right now.

“What?”

The was silence on the other end of the phone for a moment and then Elle’s voice, normally strong like her sister’s was wavering in fear, “Hanson’s in the hospital.”

“Tha fuck?” Billy spoke without comprehending. Why would Hanson be in the hospital, he had talked to her four days ago over the phone and she had seemed fine. Unless, he paused with a cigarette inches from his lips, she could have started using again, he’d had her do a delivery for him the last time they talked, could she have decided to take some of it?

The wavering voice of Elle continued on the phone, and Billy had the sinking suspicion that the fourteen year old was crying on the other end, “Some asshole broke into our apartment and beat the shit out of her. She almost died.”

“Tha fuck.” He repeated, standing up and throwing his cigarette to the ground and stomping on it angrily. Who the hell would have been stupid enough to fuck with her? “I’ll be there in a minute.”

He went to his mustang and threw himself inside, turning on the car and speeding toward the hospital, his mind racing. Who would have broken into their apartment? And, who the hell would have beaten the shit out of her? The thought made him furious, and he wanted nothing more than to find the asshole and put a bullet through his fucking head. No one touched Hanson anymore, he had made it quite clear by showing up at the diner she worked at whenever he had the chance.

Hanson was his, and anyone that was trying to kill her was going to have to answer to him.

He ran a stop sign and pulled into the parking lot of the hospital, throwing the mustang in park and turning the ignition off before exiting quickly and walking to the front door as calmly as he could. Elle was sitting in one of the uncomfortable chairs, her face in her hands, and her legs bouncing up and down in concern. With a sigh, Billy walked over to her.

“Have ya seen her yet?”

The fourteen year old girl looked at him as he sat down and shook her head, “She’s in surgery.”

“Why?” Billy grit his teeth, most of the time people who had the shit beat out of them were sent to the emergency room, wrapped up, and given a bunch of pills…he’d dealt with that a couple of times when his mother had been alive. But this whole cryptic thing that Elle was doing to him was only serving to piss him off again.

Elle sighed and ran a hand through her short blonde hair, “She was shot…” she paused and turned to look at him, her hazel eyes reminding him of Hanson’s even through the fear in the fourteen year old’s eyes, “I came home and found her bleeding on the floor.”

The picture of Elle finding her sister in their apartment flashed before him and he wrapped an arm around the girl’s shoulders, feeling strange as he did so. The girl didn’t push away, instead, she took advantage of Billy’s strangely comforting motion and buried her face in his side. The gang leader sighed, feeling uncomfortable as the fourteen year old cried into him. People didn’t cry around him, unless they were some stupid whore that he was rejecting…and even then…it made him uncomfortable. This just wasn’t his thing.

“How long ago did she go into surgery?”

Elle pulled away from him momentarily, “Thirty minutes ago.”

Billy grunted in response, surgery’s could take forever, and now all he wanted was a fucking beer.

**\- - -**

“Miss. Hanson.” The doctor approached Elle and Billy, looking as the fourteen year old blonde sat up from where she was leaning into the gang leader to pay attention to the man. He looked grave, his cheekbones sunk in and his eyes a dull gray, like he was about to tell her that her sister had died, “We stabilized your sister. She almost didn’t make it, but you got her here just in time.”

He smiled at her, “You can go see her now if you wish.”

“Thanks.” She nodded, “Billy can come with me right?”

Billy wanted to leave then, the girl’s voice sounded like an adolescent again and he was taken back to when Bones had shot her dad, she had been nine and the moment that the shot had echoed out through the room that they had been in the little girl had been screaming. He didn’t even want to deal with this fourteen year old girl that was really nothing more than a scared kid…but he had to, Hanson wasn’t able to look after her at the moment.

“Um, well, yes. I suppose that he can go with you.” The doctor cleared his throat, turning his attention to Billy before looking back at Elle, “She’s on floor five, room 510.”

Elle nodded and walked to the elevator, looking behind her as Billy hesitantly followed her. When it dinged, they entered together and Billy leaned back onto the wall behind him. He was tired already, and finding out about Hanson had only resulted into exhausting him further.

The ride up to the fifth floor was a quiet one. Elle wiped her face, looking from the corner of her eye at Billy for most of it; Billy, on the other hand, stayed leaned back on the wall of the elevator with his eyes closed, thinking hard. He was going to find the asshole that had shot Hanson, and he was going to make him pay, no matter what it took.

As the elevator opened again, this time on the fifth floor, both Billy and Elle walked out, going to the appropriate hospital room where Elle walked inside cautiously, looking at the sleeping form of Hanson. The bed seemed too big for her, and Elle grabbed her hand softly, looking, once again, back at Billy as he stood in the doorway, his face showing a mask of anger.

The beeping of Hanson’s heart monitor, and the sound of the oxygen machine as it helped her breath were loud in his ears, and it only served to make him angrier. There was a moment where Billy considered leaving the hospital, now itching to start a fight with someone, but he reluctantly walked into the room, standing on the other side of Hanson’s bed and looked down at her. She was pale and it was a strange look for her, something that Billy didn’t like.

Looking over at her sister, he sighed, “I’m going ta take care of this.”

The fourteen year old only nodded in response.


End file.
